Torn
by KibaGurl08
Summary: Kiba has endured a hard life, and it seems that he's just about to put it to an end. But when he meets a Mysterious girl in the dark woods on the outskirts of Konoha, he is torn to choose between the one that saved him, and the one that saved his life.
1. Chapter 1

**Omg, another Kiba fanfic. Everyone is probably so over seeing me write about him by now. I'm sorry guys, I can't help it lol. Having some writers block atm, trying to think of a plot. Something slightly different from my other stories. Well, here goes. Hope you enjoy it. Well, the first chapter anyway. Enjoy!**

"Kiba, wake up."

Kiba's eyes slowly fluttered open. A blurry outlining of his mother stood over him, glaring down at the operation bench her son was lying on. He squinted slightly at the bright light which was shining down upon his body, as he steadied himself into an upright position.

"Don't get up to quickly, your body is still fragile from the operation." Said his mom as she rested her hand upon his shoulder. He quickly glared at her, and shrugged her hand off.

"Don't touch me." He growled. "This isn't the first time this has fucking happened, you know."

He grabbed his jacket of the chair beside him and slowly put it on, making his way out of the room. His mom and the Inuzuka medic just watched, not wanting to stop the angered teen.

Kiba flinched as he walked, his chest obviously aching from the operation he had just endured.

"Come on akamaru, we're goin for a walk."

Akamaru let out a small whimper, letting his owner know that he should be resting.

"Hmph. Why should I if the next operation is only a few days away. Why not make the most of it." He mumbled as he walked along the empty streets of the leaf village. akamaru didn't answer, not wanting to aggravate his all ready angered master.

As the two slowly walked through an isolated forest on the outskirts of Konoha, Kiba had no choice but to sit and rest on a nearby log. He stared sorrily at his white companion, feeling bad for his lack of energy.

"Sorry boy. These fucking operations, I'm just not my self anymore..." He said as he petted his dog on the head. Akamaru whimpered and crawled onto his lap, letting him know that he was always there for him.

When Kiba felt somthing vibrate in his jacket, he reached his hand into his pocket and retrieved his phone. It was a text message from his girlfriend Ino, wanting to be informed about his procedure.

_Hey babe, just wanted to know if the operation went well. I'm at home if you wanted to pop round. Miss you, Love Ino xo_

He dropped his phone back into his pocket, not bothering to reply. He had been dating Ino for a while now, and was happy with the relationship he had with her. When kiba was on the brink of depression, she was there to save him. The last few moths had been a bit rough though, as the call for his blood was becoming much more regular_, _and he had been acting quite cold towards her._ Guess i better go see her. She is probably wondering where I am_ He thought to himself. As he lifted his drained body of the log, he could smell something lurking in the bushes behind him. Akamaru stood in front of kiba, guarding his unwell owner with his life.

"What is it boy?" he whispered, keeping his eye locked on the rustling bushes.

Kibas eyes widened as a massive mountain lion slowly lurked out of bushes. It was huge, and there was no way akamaru could go up against it alone. Kiba was in no condition to fight due to his serious medical procedure, and there wasn't a person within miles to help them now. _Why was i so stupid to walk out to these parts of Konoha? No one ever see's to look for people out here, it's practically an abandoned forest! No one has been out here in years... what am i going to do?_

Kiba slowly reached for a kunai, making sure to make no sudden movements. The lion circled around kiba and akamaru, growling aggressively at his soon to be lunch. After a few circles, the lion slowly crouched into an attacking position.

Kiba figured that there was nothing he could do. He slowly began to think of all the people in his life, And how life would be for them if he was to die right here and now. His Beautiful girlfriend; who saved him from his own useless and pointless existence, and who would give her own life to rescue him. His grieving mother, who only uses him to keep her other child alive, and his caring teammates that spend their days continually worrying about him and his decreasing mental condition.

_Might as well just end it now. Maybe there's a possibility i would be happier somewhere other than here._

Kiba shut his eyes and lowered his head, bracing himself for the lions attack. But when he heard a loud animal get shot down in pain, he opened his eyes to find the lion lying on the ground with an arrow through its neck.

"What the...." he said as he scanned his eyes throughout the forest, looking for the person that saved his life. He froze in shock as he stared at a girl dressed in brown shorts and a white, torn singlet top. Her long black hair hung down to her rib cage and her intense blue eyes laid focussed on the shocked Inuzuka in front of her.

"Who... Who are you?" asked kiba in bewilderment. So many thoughts rushed through his head as he stood staring at the girl crouched in the tree. _Who... where did she come from? What is she doing all the way out here? Does she live in the forest?_

"You should not be here." She said as she turned away and made her way back into the dark and dangerous forests.

"Wait!" he yelled as he tried chasing after her. She was too fast, and kiba had to stop when his scar started to ache in an uncontrollable pain.

Akamaru chased after him, barking and telling him to stop.

"Who...was that...." he whispered as he stared off into the cold, unsafe woods.


	2. Chapter 2

"So... how are you feeling?" asked a worried Ino as she lied in bed with kiba, lightly running her fingers over the scar on his chest.

Kiba lied in silence for a while, before answering her question.

"Like shit." He replied coldly. Ino elevated herself onto her elbow and kissed him softly. She was worried about the Inuzuka, worried about the cold feeling he was starting to give off every time he was around her. Their relationship has been a bit rocky over the past few weeks because of the frequent operations he was enduring, and although she was doing everything she could to make him happy, the cold grudge wasn't fading away.

"Kiba," she whispered. "Please tell me... please tell me what i have did wrong. I feel like... you hate me all of a sudden, like you have a grudge with me over something and i don't know what it is..."

Kiba stared at the beautiful blonde teen next to him. God, she was pretty. She was so beautiful; kibas heart melted just thinking about it. She treated him so well, and now he was constantly feeling bad for his icy communication towards her.

He ran her hands through her long blonde hair. It fell loosely over her shoulders, shining softly against the faint moonlight seeping through the window. He loved it when she wore her hair out. It made her look so beautiful, even when he thought she was beautiful enough.

"I'm sorry Ino..." he replied, looking into her eyes. "Life is just fucking shit at the moment. Im in constant pain every day, and knowing that there is more of it to come just makes me feel like i don't want to be here."

She brushed his cheeks gently with her hands, caressing his soft skin. "You know im always here if you want to talk about it kiba." She said, moving into him closer. He rested his arm around her shoulder, but didn't hold her tight. Even though he was lucky to have some one as beautiful as Ino, he felt their connection was starting to weaken. Every time they made love, he didn't feel the strength and spark that they had before. It was now starting to feel like an effort, like it was something he had to push himself to do. Little did kiba know, Ino was beginning to notice it too. She liked kiba. Actually, she _loved_ him. She would do anything to make him happy, but lately she felt like her attempts were sadly failing.

"Kiba, I love you." she whispered, her voice slightly trembling with nerves.

Kiba stared out the window, not looking at the gorgeous girl lying beside him. Instead of turning to her and saying 'i love you too', he sank back down into the sheet covers and said "Yeah."

That night, kiba dreamt of the encounter he had with the girl in the woods.

He woke up the next morning, with Ino huddled tightly around his waist. He slowly moved her arm, trying not to wake her up. He got dressed and quietly made his way toward the door until a voice stopped him.

"Where are you going..." asked Ino as she slowly rubbed her eyes. He kept his back to her and said softly,

"For a walk. I promise I'll come see you tonight."

He quietly opened the door and left the room.

For the second day in a row, kiba found himself walking on the outer reaches of Konoha. But this time, it wasn't to clear his head. It was to find the girl he saw yesterday.  
He walked cautiously through the forest, noticing how deserted it was. Not even many animals inhabited its vegetation or surroundings.

Kibas body jumped when he picked up the scent of a nearby human. It smelt of rain and plants, and it actually pleased kibas senses.

Kiba didn't tell Ino about his encounter with the girl. The way there relationship was, it was best she didn't know. All last night kiba could not stop thinking about her. He just wanted to know who she was, where she came from, and what she was doing in the deserted forest on the outer edge of Konoha.

"Where are you?" yelled kiba loudly, hoping he would get a reply from the girl he met the day before. He knew she was near-he could smell the same scent as yesterday, and wanted nothing more than to meet her and get some answers.

Kiba then noticed the smell on top of him and glanced up at the tree branches above. And there she was- squatting and glaring down at kiba like he was some kind of foreigner.

"I told you that you should not be here." She said sternly. The girl was probably a year younger than kiba- but could pass as being the same age.

"I wanted to thank you for saving me yesterday..." replied kiba, still staring excitedly at the girl above him. She had some kind of painting on her; tribal blue markings which reached down her arms and legs.

"Well maybe next time you won't be so lucky. Now go."

Kiba placed his hands in his pockets and frowned. "Tell me why you are out here. No one i know travels through this forest anymore- it's been out of use for years. So tell me, what brings you out here?" kiba asked. The girl stared at him for a few seconds before pulling a vine into her grip and sliding down it. Her bow was carried upon her back, and her arrows were positioned at the side of her waist.

"I live here. And it's too dangerous for dumb, clueless ninja's like yourself to be out here alone."

Surprisingly, kiba found himself grinning. "It sounds like you hate me?" he said, folding his arms.

She looked at him and sneered. "Hate is a strong word, but i can say you're annoying."

"Oh yeah? Well if I'm so annoying, why did you save me yesterday?" kiba replied.

She turned around sharply, her hair flicking to the side. "Because you don't deserve to die."

Kiba watched as she started to leave, jumping shrubs and bushes standing in her way.

"Wait!" kiba yelled, as he ran over to her. All of a sudden, his chest felt like it was on fire. He clenched it in pain, falling to the ground weakly. The injections he had the day before were starting to take effect because he had not yet taken his medication. He squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his teeth as the wound started to ache violently. The girl turned around and saw him lying on the ground, obviously in a great deal of hurt. She rushed over to him and kneeled beside him, unzipping his jacket to see where the source of pain was coming from. Her eyes widened as she saw a twenty centimetre wound leading from the top of his collarbone to the part where his rib cage divides. It was all stitched up, and glowing red. It looked very painful, and she flinched when she thought of the pain he must be going through.

She reached into a pouch at her waste, and grabbed a seed which looked like some kind of pill. She held him still, and tried to place it in his mouth.

"Swallow this!" she said, trying to help the hurting Inuzuka. Kiba swallowed it, and noticed his surroundings starting to blur and fade out into nothingness. He passed out only a few seconds after consuming the seed.


	3. Chapter 3

As kiba slowly regained consciousness, he sat up slowly and glared at the room surrounding him.

"Where... where am I?" he asked, rubbing his eyes with the back of his fists.

"Your in my home." A voice said from behind him. He turned around to find the same girl standing at a sink and rinsing out a cloth.

"What happened? How did i get here?" he asked, suddenly confused as to why he was in the girls house. She turned around and walked towards him, folding the cloth as she went. She sat down on the bed next to him, and placed the wet cloth on his chest.

"Wait, what are you-

"Relax," she started. "It will help your wound feel better."

Kiba elevated himself up until he was sitting upright. He flinched slightly as she held the cloth against his chest, putting pressure on it so he would feel less stinging.

"What happened?" he asked again, looking the girl in the eyes. Her eyes were an intense blue, even brighter than Ino's. She looked back at his and started to speak gently,

"You collapsed in pain when we were back in the forest. I gave you a Kyowi seed to make you pass out so you didn't feel the pain."

Kiba scratched the back of his head and forced a tiny laugh. "Huh, well what do you know. You saved me again." He smiled.

She just looked at him and turned away, walking towards the sink to re-rinse the cloth.

"What's your name?" asked kiba, eyes glued to the beautiful forest girl.

"Jintaya." She replied. Her figure was amazing; she had long legs, (Although she was shorter than kiba.) a flat stomach and a beautiful face, natural and free of make-up or markings. Her skin was tanned and toned, and her long, black, silky hair fell fluently over her shoulders and down to the end of her rib cage. She wore a small blue feather in her hair, and had blue paintings down her legs and arms.

"So... you live out here?" asked kiba as he looked out the window. He was obviously in a tree; for he could see branches reaching out from the side of the house through the window.

"Yes, i do. But you mustn't tell anyone- no one is to know I'm out here. Once you are healed, you will go home and never return to this forest." She replied coldly.

Kiba stood up at that point and looked out the window.

"Wait, you have to lie down, your body is weak-

"I'm fine." He replied, cutting her off mid sentence. "Trust me, I've been through a lot more worse pain than this."

She looked at him with a hint of interest in her eyes. "How did you get that scar?" she asked.

Kiba looked at her, and felt happy that she wanted to get answers from _him_ now. He turned from the window and sat back down on the bed.

"It's a long story..." he said, glancing down at the ground.

"Well ive got all day." she replied. Kiba looked back up at her, and then at his scar.

"My sister..." he began.

"My sister Hana is very sick. She has a rare disease where her blood cells naturally destroy themselves and she needs regular blood transfusions to keep her alive. My mom tried to give Hana her blood, but mom's DNA wasn't close enough to match hers. Hana's blood is more related to my fathers who left home when i was born. My DNA is also closer to my dads, so that made me the perfect donor for her. My clan has a special organ in our chests which enables us to give blood; therefore i go through 4 operations a week to keep my sister alive..."

The girl sat across from kiba in silence for a few moments.

"That's horrible..." she said sympathetically. "Does it... does it hurt?"

Kiba looked back up at the girl. _What do you fucking think?_

"Uh, obviously." He said hardheartedly. She looked at him and frowned.

"I was only asking."

"Well put yourself in my position. You have a massive scar which is never going to heal because it gets re-opened pretty much every second day. Tell me, do you think it would hurt?"

As soon as those words left kibas mouth, he instantly felt bad. He didn't mean to come across as rude, it was just frustrating that someone who looked so smart and beautiful could ask somthing so stupid.

"Ok. I'm sorry i said it." She apologized.

"No, its ok... it's my fault, I shouldn't have been such an ass hole. I've just got a lot of stuff going on at the moment." Said kiba as he rubbed the back of his head. "So Jintaya... why do you live on your own all the way out here?"

She looked up at him and then stood up, walking away from him and occupying herself with something in the kitchen.

"It's not really any of your business..." she said, chopping away at some food on the kitchen bench.

"Well it wasn't any of yours either when i told you about my sister."

Kiba figured that is words must have gotten through to her, as she stopped cutting and turned to face him.

"I was abandoned as a baby out here. I don't know who my parets are and i don't know what happened to them. Its as easy as that."

Kiba narrowed his eyes and eyed the gorgeous girl standing before him.

"Gee, that must suck." He said.

"Yeah, but it happens. It doesn't bother me, because im happy out here anyway."

There was something about this girl which made kiba not want t leave. He felt like she was hiding something and he wanted to know what it was. But he wasn't going to push her to tell him just yet. He wanted to get to know this girl first, and eventually find out after they get a bit closer.

But then he thought of Ino, and the feelings he had for her_. I can't to this to Ino. She loves me, and it would break her heart if i tell her that i have feelings for this girl. Wait. I have feelings for this chick? How can this happen? I have only just met her!_

But there was no denying it. Kiba had developed somewhat of a crush for this mysterious girl who rescued him from death. He was somehow drawn to her mysteriousness, and wanted nothing more than to figure her out.

"It's getting dark. You should be going home." Said Jintaya, snapping kiba out of his day dream.

"Yeah... you're right." he replied. "Do you mind if i come back tomorrow? You know... so i could get to know you a bit more?" he added, instantly thinking of Ino as the words slipped from his mouth. Jintaya looked down to the floor and blushed slightly. Kiba didn't notice it; as he was so busy wishing that he would say yes.

"Um... If you want to i guess..." she said, bearing a soft smile. A wide grin spread across Kibas face as he stood up and walked over to her.

"Great. Well I'll see you then." He smiled, as he made his way out the door and down the tree. As proceeded to walk on back to the leaf village, he thought of Ino, the one who loved him more then she should.

**Sorry if this chapter kinda sucked ass. It will get better, but it's just kinda slow, that's all. Please read and review! Would love to hear your thoughts and ideas **


	4. Chapter 4

"... so did you want to tell me about your day?" asked Ino, as she sat picking at the sheets on her what seemed to be cold bed.

All she wanted to hear was him say was that is was good. She wanted to hear him say that he actually enjoyed his day, and not say that it was crap or meaningless. She just wanted to see a smile on his face, or a laugh leave his soft lips. But she knew deep down she wasn't going to get that, even though she did whatever she could do try and get even the slightest smile out of him. She was always left with a cold, and somewhat blunt answer, and none of his touches towards her had as much love or care in them as the ones she gave to him.

_Just one meaningful kiss. Just one hug that actually means something, anything at all._

"It was ok." He replied, taking off his shirt and lying next to her on the bed.

She looked at his horrible scar, trying to hold back tears. She felt so sorry for him, sorry for what he has to go through. It was slowly killing him, and she was always so concerned for she knew that he may not walk out of another operation again. She didn't want to lose him, because she loved him. He was everything to her, and once upon a time, she was everything to him. Her mind flashed back to the very first time they realised they loved each other.

//Flash Back//

"_I... I cant do this anymore." Sobbed kiba as tears fell from his face and onto the cold, bitter field where he stood._

_He had just finished yet another one of his painful operations, and was starting to develop a pain in his heart. A pain that was screaming to leave. To leave this place, to leave this world. _

_He wasn't happy. He was living in hurt, in discomfort and misery. He thought that there would be a place where he would be happy, a place where he would have a meaning and not have to live in constant agony and ache._

_He reached for a kunai and held it to his throat. Akamaru was nowhere to be seen, for kiba thought it would be best off to leave him at home and not witness what he was about to do._

_A final tear fell from his glassy eyes as he took one last breath. As he was about to slice away at his neck, a traumatized voice stopped him._

"_K-kiba!" Screamed a voice, filled with tears and sadness. He lowered his kunai and turned to see who was yelling. _

_A blonde, beautiful figure was running toward him, tears flooding down her face._

"_Ino..." he whispered, as the blonde threw herself into his arms. She hugged him so immensely that he was caught for breath._

"_Kiba... don't do this... please! You have so many people that care for you here, so many people that would be put through so much pain if you were to die.... please, don't go... stay... i swear i can make you happy! I will do everything i can to put a smile back on you face! Please kiba... don't leave us like this...."_

_Kiba could feel a warm wet patch start to accumulate on his shirt from Ino's tears. His heart was pounding, and his arms suddenly took control of themselves. He collapsed to the ground, holding Ino tightly against his aching body._

"_Ino... I can't do this! I'm not happy here... But i don't know what to do... mom only uses me as a device to keep Hana alive, only as a tool to make sure she doesn't die. She doesn't want me, she doesn't love me. What do I do?" _

_Ino held his face in her hands and looked into his eyes. "You won't do this. I will do whatever it takes to make you happy, even if it kills me. God, I've been in love with you for such a long time kiba. If you were to die right now, a part of me would die with you. Please, I'm begging you... don't leave me..."_

_Kiba's heart dropped from his chest. For the first time in a long time, he felt like he wasn't in pain. Here she was, this beautiful girl who said she would do anything for him. Here she was, lying in his arms like she was all his, like a responsibility he wanted to entrust._

"_Ino, a part of you has saved me right now. I want to be with you. You're going to show me why life is worth living, why life shouldn't be thrown away. You, Ino, are a person i trust with my happiness."_

_He held her tight, suddenly thankful that there was a piece of light in this world. He threw away the Kunai, and kissed her gently, so full of emotion and love._

That was the day he became happy. At least for a few months, that was. They would spend every minute together, laughing and smiling to the heart's content. He would hold her in his arms and whisper to her every day, _Thank you._

But, now was so different. He never held her anymore, and he never even says he loves her. Instead of the warm, affectionate and fun loving kiba she fell in love with, she was only just holding onto a memory.

"Did you... want to do anything tomorrow? I mean, we could go out for lunch or something..." said Ino as she attempted to cuddle into him. Kiba just laid there in depressed state, not even looking at her. He came across so cold, so drained of emotion.

He did like ino, and as much as it looked like he showed her no affection at all, there was still feeling there. He appreciated Ino, and respected her more than anything in the world. But he could feel the tension and the strain the relationship was starting to develop.

"I'm busy tomorrow... maybe some other time."

Ino tried as hard a she could to hold back tears_. I'm trying so hard... every inch of my heart is trying to make him happy. What can I do?_

Kiba felt the sadness which seeped from her stare. He felt bad, and somewhat guilty. He pondered on whether to tell Ino about the girl he met, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it.

To make her feel a bit better, kiba pulled her gentle face towards him and kissed her. Something deep inside him wished it would just fix everything. Just fix the distant connection between them, fix the helpless emotions she was feeling.

But it didn't.

"Good night Ino."

A tear fell from her eye and onto the crumpled bed cover.

"Goodnight, Kiba...."


	5. Chapter 5

Kibas eyes shot open as he realised it was morning. Thin blades of sunlight leaked through the window, and the smell of fresh morning air lurked within the room. No noise from the streets below echoed through the window, it was silent and peaceful. The room was still, disregarding the curtains which slightly swayed along with the blissful breeze which calmly swept itself into the room.

Surprisingly, kiba woke up to Ino sleeping on the other side of the bed. It was a slightly different feeling to what he was used to; not having Ino holding herself against him made him feel isolated. He frowned to himself slightly, wondering why this morning was different.

Ino slowly rolled over, melting into the tussled sheets upon the bed. Her silky blonde hair faltered across her pillow, looking like a beautiful, perfectly selected spider web. Her angelic blue eyes were still closed, as still as night. She was still deep in her own peaceful sleep, dreaming of a life where she could make her boyfriend happy. Kiba smiled softly, for a reason he did not really know himself. Maybe it was because she was beautiful, or because maybe he had realised she longed to re-ignite their love. But if it were to be the second reason, he would not still have that burning itch to be around Jintaya, the girl he had met previously during the week.

He slowly dragged himself out of bed, trying not to wake up Ino. The echoing floorboards creaked beneath him, unintentionally causing Ino to stir in her mess of blankets and bed sheets. Kiba slowly put on his shirt and took his medication, before silently sneaking out of the room.

After walking 2 kilometres to find this mystifying girl he longed to be around, he at last found himself standing at the bottom of her tree. He looked up, hoping to catch view of the jungle beauty.

"Yo Jintaya." He yelled, eager to see her peer out of her window. And as he wished, a gorgeous face peered out of the casement, looking down on the torn Inuzuka. A wide grin appeared across his face, and an urge to be next to her overtook his body.

"So you came." Her vibe caused a shiver to run excitedly through kibas body. "Well what you waiting for? Get on up here." She added with a smirk.

After an hour of prolong talking, kiba found himself holding back an urge to kiss her. His body was craving to be by her side, craving to touch her. He wanted so much just to plant his lips on hers, and he actually had to fight himself back from wanting to take it even further than that. What was it about her that made him like this? The thrill of it maybe, the ecstasy of it all. The chase.

Little was he to know that this whole time, she was dazed with kiba. Everything about him made her bite her lower lip pleasurably, trying to contain her own body from throwing herself at him. His bad ass look, his sexy body, his sharp gaze, just EVERYTHING.

A moment of silence occurred between the two, as they both sat staring at each other. A need for want was screaming in between their glares, practically oozing with desire and passion. That was when kiba could not control himself any more.

"Come here..." he said as he darted towards Jintaya, kissing her forcefully. She did not pull back or appear stunned at his actions; for its all she wanted to do as well.

They both kissed intensely and with so much passion that they were lost for breath. As kiba pulled away, he looked into her powerful, intense blue eyes. And as he did, he thought of Ino's.

They shared the same eyes, both would pull you in the moment you catch gaze of them. But Ino's were slightly softer, and showed more 'love' then intensity. Kibas heart felt like it was knotting up as he picked up Jintaya and placed her down onto the bed. His heart slightly ached, as if it was dividing into two. One part was devoted to Ino, the other was longing for Jintaya.

_How could I do this to Ino? But... I can't.... I just can't stop myself...._

_X_

Two bodies lazed breathlessly in a bed of fumbled sheets. Two hearts raced with adrenalin and lust, both pounding inside their heaving chests until they regained their breath.

Jintaya rolled exhaustedly into kiba, wrapping her arms across his chiselled stomach. Beads of sweat trickled down both of their chests, due to the physically and emotionally intense contact they had just endured.

"Pretty good, huh..." Jintaya panted, running her elegant fingers down his chest.

A wave of guilt flooded over kiba like an angry storm. _You just cheated on Ino. What the fuck are you going to say to her?_  
He felt horrible. He had a girl who treated him so well, and would do everything in her power to try and make him happy. Even if it meant to put herself through pain, she would do it for him. And here he was, making love to a girl he barley even knew. But kiba couldn't deny the spark which he felt while he was doing it. It was strong, it was deep. It was something he had not felt with Ino in a long, long time.

"Uh, i guess..." he mumbled, running both of his hands threw his messy brown hair. A picture of Ino smiling continued to pop up in his head, and as much as he tried to shut it out, it kept re-appearing. All that could run through his mind was how he was going to explain all this to Ino. She would soon start to wonder where he is spending his days, seeing that he is clearly not spending them with her like he used to. And that's when he would have to tell her.

Part of him was happy, and slightly relieved that he was satisfied. But all of his fulfilment was not there, it wasn't all intact. The only thing missing was his girlfriend.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Jintaya as she elevated herself onto her elbow and stared at kiba. He exhaled, and stared before him, expressionless.

"I have a girlfriend." He replied impassively. It hurt to say those words. Guilt hurt more than any operation he had ever experienced at that very moment.

Jintaya looked at him, slightly shocked at his remark. But it wasn't enough to set her back, wasn't enough to turn her off.

"Why didn't you say anything." She said as she ran her fingernails through his hair. Kiba closed his eyes, enjoying what she was doing to him. God, it felt great. It was so seductive, so pleasant. She was good at things like that. She knew every spot, every word that would satisfy a guy and leave him begging for more. And that's why kiba wasn't going to get up and leave her, and go running back to Ino. By now he couldn't care what this girl was hiding, he just wanted to feel like this all the time.

"Because...." he managed to say through her pleasing touches. "I wanted you so bad."

Her long black hair fell loosely over her shoulders, slightly dampened from droplets of sweat. She leaned into him and kissed him, lightly nibbling on his lower lip. She then caught glimpse of his scar, and couldn't help but stare at it. Kiba noticed her eye the wound, and sat up, putting back on his clothes.

"Why do they keep doing that to you?" she asked directly. He turned to her, slightly sneering and bearing his fangs. It wasn't enough for her to notice though.

He hated when people looked at it- he could barley glance at it himself. He just wanted to forget about it, forget that it was even there. But if people kept staring at it, it only reminded him that it _was_ still there, and not going away.

"I've already told you. My sister is dying, and it's me that is keeping her alive."

To kibas displeasure, she rolled her eyes. She got up and left the bed, pulling her hair back into a ponytail as she entered the kitchen.

Kiba frowned confusingly yet angrily.

"What the fuck, Jintaya? Why would you get shitty over something that has nothing to do with you?"

She turned around and crossed her arms, staring at him in disgust.

"You come across as this guy that stands up for himself, that lives for himself only. And yet you let people push you around and perform operations on you?" she replied, raising an eyebrow.

Kiba stood up from the bed, and started to put on his shirt. Anger was flaring up inside him, due to the way she severely under estimated his dominance and control he had on his life.

"Yeah, cos you would fucking know." He grunted sarcastically. He threw her a pissed off glance before grabbing the rest of his stuff and leaving the bedroom.

Part of him was telling him to leave, and trudge home to Ino, who would be waiting for him like she always does. But there was an even eager part of him that screamed for him to say, and prove to her that _he_ was the one with the authority, he was the one with the dominance.

He dropped his stuff and walked hastily back into the kitchen where she was leaning against a bench. He stood over her powerfully, looking into her gaze. She stared right back into his domineering eyes, the eyes which were refusing to back down. He leant forward, causing her to fall back onto the bench behind her. He forcefully pressured her body onto the table, moving his face real close to hers.

"Don't you dare think for a second, for one second at all, that I don't stand up for myself."

His face was serious, not showing one bit of smile. It was solemn, stern.

She grinned mischievously, turned on by his dominance. She pressed her hand on the back of his neck and pulled him into her, smashing lips and kissing him avidly one last time before he grabbed his gear and headed back off to Konoha.


	6. Chapter 6

The day he returned from his affecting encounter with Jintaya, kiba was different. He felt, good. He felt alive. He felt as if the spark that was once put to rest had suddenly re-ignited.

Although he felt alive, his body was still racking with guilt. No words could explain the confusion he was experiencing, the confound thoughts that were ringing in his head.

_What am I going to tell Ino? She loves me so much, and I go and do this to her... I don't know what to do..._

He squinted his eyes shut with frustration. Two beautiful girls. One that loved him, and one that _he _loved to be around. And the choice was painfully his.

As he reared the corner, he could see a light from Ino's house shining onto the empty street below. It was coming from her bedroom window, and as kiba stood outside of her house, he was slightly pleased she was still up and waiting for him to come home. A figure appeared at the window, her gaze resting on the male below. She smiled softly, letting kiba know that he was alright to come up. He did so, and as he entered himself into the room he saw Ino brushing her hair in front of the mirror, which made him smile gently to himself.

Ino was slightly surprised to see kiba actually smiling from out of the blue. Her heart relaxed immensely, and a wave of relief flooded over her. It had been an awful long time since she had seen that smile. The last time she'd seen it was when she knew they were _both_ happy together.

"In a good mood tonight, are we?" she said sweetly, as she turned to face him.

He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, looking deeply into her immaculate blue eyes. As he stood gazing into them, he couldn't help but compare them to Jintaya's. He tried to shake the picture he had of her out of his head, hoping it wouldn't change the moment. But for some reason, it kept re-appearing.

By now he was disturbed and irritated. When he was with Jintaya, he couldn't stop thinking of Ino. But when he was with Ino, he couldn't stop thinking of Jintaya. It was really starting to mess with his head. But for the moment, he was pleased he was making Ino feel comfortable. He was pleased he was making her happy, because it made him feel that tiny bit happier as well.

She firmly held him, keeping her eye contact with kiba through every breath. She slowly wrapped her arms around him, embracing his warmth and hugging him tightly. He continued to hold his arms around her fragile waist, eagerly accepting her sweet, caring scent and her awesome figure.

"You seem different tonight..." Ino said softly into his ear. He enjoyed feeling her warm breath on the side of his neck, as it made him feel more at use with someone being so close to him. His arms huddled her firmly, as her arms rested upon his masculine shoulders.

Kibas eyes slightly squinted with disappointment as he heard her say those words, the words which he wanted so bad to reply to with his full honesty, but knew he couldn't, because his honesty would only shatter her heart. But what was he meant to say?  
_I'm only happy Ino cos I fucked some girl I didn't even know, only because it made me feel alive?_ Or, _for the reason that I met some chick that somehow makes me feel happier than you do? _Yeah, not tonight.

Kiba decided to swallow his guilt and try and answer with something that would hopefully take her mind off the subject, something that would put both of their minds at ease – at least for now.

"I'm not sure, but let's make the most of it, ok?" kiba replied as he indulged Ino with a soft, passionate kiss. He could feel her lips pull into a slight smile as he kissed her. She was so happy, so happy that she was practically cheering inside. She could feel his warmth again, she could feel his passion.

Slowly, the two 17 year olds made love. Their bodies rubbed against each other unhurriedly, each taking their own time and absorbing in every moment and feeling that was appearing between them. For Ino, the spark was back. She was totally feeling the passion and tenderness between them and was not taking it for granted.

For kiba, well, he could feel something too. He felt like he was doing something good, like he was taking a heavy load off Ino's chest. He felt as though a tiny flame may have re-ignited, but it wasn't fully there.

No, it wasn't there as much as it was with Jintaya.

**The Next Morning...**

Kibas eyes shot open at the sound of his mobile ringing on the bedside table. He glanced to his side where he saw his arm tightly huddled around Ino. She had a comforting smile resting on her innocent, pure face, but it slowly shrunk away as her eyes also fluttered open to the sound of his pending phone.

Kiba unwrapped his arm from around her waist and turned around sluggishly to pick up the screaming mobile. He glanced at the time on the screen_. 6:30am. Who the fuck would be ringing me at this hour?_

Kiba sneered as he glared at the number on the screen_. Inuzuka medical clinic._

His gut started to knot itself up, squirming and binding together to cause a nerve wrenching feeling. At first he just wanted to peg the phone at the wall as hard as he could, making sure every piece of it was destroyed and shattered into tiny little pieces. But he knew he wouldn't do that, because mentally he couldn't.

Swallowing his burning anger, kiba answered the phone.

"What."

"Kiba, we need you to report to the clinic immediately. Hana's condition had decreased rapidly and she needs a transfusion right away."

Kiba hung up the phone and fiercely slammed it down onto the bedside table. Ino lied in bed, hopelessly looking at her infuriated boyfriend only wishing she could do something. She wished it could be her instead of him. She just wanted so bad to tell his clan to stop what they were doing, and let him lead the normal life of a ninja teen. She hated what these fucking operations were doing to him, and if it were possible, she would defiantly, without hesitation, switch places with him. She had had it. Enough was enough.

"This needs to stop."

Kiba didn't answer her, for he was so caught up in his furious rage of slamming on his clothes.

"Kiba, did you hear me? This has to stop." She said again, this time hoping she would get a reply. She was just as mad as he was inside, even though she wasn't in his position. She felt like she was somehow connected to kiba, in this link which enabled her to feel what he was feeling. She couldn't imagine the physical pain which he was going through, but she could defiantly imagine the emotional hurt.

"Yeah, well I wish ya luck in telling them that Ino, because I don't think they are going to here out one fucking word you say!" he yelled. He searched wrathfully around the room looking for his jacket which somehow had got lost during the night.

"What they're doing isn't humane! They are putting you through so much hurt, so much turmoil... you don't deserve that kiba, you really don't. They need to open up their fucking eyes and realise that they are slowly killing you! On the inside and the out! It needs to stop!"

By now Ino was sobbing hopelessly, her face buried into the palm of her hands. Her long blonde hair hung freely over her shoulders, the bits closest to her face catching her falling tears. Her breathing had become a lot heavier now, as she was getting herself so worked up. Her hands trembled, her stomach turned with nerves and discontentment as she watched the enraged Inuzuka tear through the room.

Kiba clenched his fists and teeth as hard as he could, furrowing his brows to their maximum content at the severely upset blonde. He was furious. He was just starting to become happy, just starting to become whole again. Yeah, he may have been confused as to whom he loved, but he was slowly re-gaining his life again. And then this had to happen, a phone call telling him he had another operation.

"I hate it as much as you do Ino! You think I want to do it? You think I choose to on my own free will? Think again! You have no idea what I have to go through, what pain I have to endure. Yet you can sit here, telling me what I am supposed to do, what you think I should do. You have no idea Ino, not one fucking idea."

With this, Ino was lost for what to say. Her mouth hung slightly with shock at hearing his reply to her attempt to help him. Her throat had somehow become numb, paralysed with sadness at his cold, icy remark. Her heart ached, slowly tearing itself to bits due to his manner_. What was happening to him? This isn't the boy I fell in love with._

"So that's how you want to be, huh?" she managed to spit out softly. "Well fine. You have just lost the one thing in your life that actually appreciated you."


	7. Chapter 7

"_So that's how you want to be, huh?" she managed to spit out softly. "Well fine. You have just lost the one thing in your life that actually appreciated you."  
_

Those words continued to ring through kibas head as he rested himself back onto the operating table.

At that moment, he felt like he wanted to die right there and then. He had just lost the one thing in his life that loved him. The one thing in life that respected him. The one person in his life that cared for him.

And yet, he had to go screw it up by treating her like shit. All she wanted to do was help. She just wanted to save him, and he pushed her back like she was some kind of _enemy. _ So now, here he was, scared as shit and worried to his hearts content, ready to endure another operation that he may not live through.

All he wanted to see at that moment was Ino. He wanted to see her gorgeous face, her beautiful eyes, her supple skin, and most of all, her sweet, sweet smile. He just wanted to hold her so close to his chest to make up for all those times he never did. Fuck, no words could explain the regret he was feeling. It was almost unbearable, and he was on the brink of just breaking down and crying a flood of tears into an ocean of sadness and guilt. He longed so much just to hear her cheery voice say it was all going to be ok, and then give him a soft, assuring kiss on the lips to convince him.

The Inuzuka medic slowly placed a mask over kibas mouth, and watched as the brunette inhaled the gas which slowly put him to sleep. His bare chest and stomach rose up and down slowly with nervous breaths. His eyes slowly started to close, and as a trail of darkness filled his vision, the last sight he saw was the beautiful face of Ino.

_X_

Kiba slowly awoke to the feeling of another hand cupped on his. A smaller hand. A girl's hand.

As his blurry vision cleared, he shifted his gaze to a blonde girl sitting sadly at his bedside. Confusion started to invade kibas head, wondering why Ino was with him. Why had she come back after the way he treated her?

"I-Ino...." he sluggishly moaned, gripping her hand tightly in his. He cringed violently as an unbearable pain tore through his chest.

She just sat there, staring at the ground with a look on her face as if to say 'how could you.'

Her expression wasn't forgiving, and it wasn't sympathetic. It was a look that said she was hurt by what he said earlier, and she was clearly upset. But he tried to forget about that; Ino was there for him now and that's all that mattered.

"Listen, Ino..." he began to say through the pain.

"Kiba stop. Try not to talk, you need to rest." She replied instantly, cutting him off mid sentence.

Her hand was icy and kiba could see goose bumps forming on her arms and legs. She obviously was cold in the room, and a tad freaked out as well. She didn't feel comfortable being around so much creepy medical equipment. The room had no windows and was cold, probably due to the fact that everything was made out of metal; the bed, the tools, the operating table. Everything.

"Ino, I'm sorry..." he managed to whisper through the pain. The funny thing is, he actually meant it. Who knew that you could still so badly want a person you have cheated on, lied to and deceived? Wouldn't you think you would do all those things because you were over the relationship? Because you were uninterested?

But none of that mattered to kiba. He knew he was lying to her. He knew he was deceiving her. He knew he was breaking her heart. But he still wanted her.

He had only just realised the comforting feeling he got when she was in his presence, the warmth she posses when she was around him. But the question was, would she take him back?

She just looked at him with concern tattooed across her porcelain like face. Her alluring blue eyes oozed saddening tears, making kiba feel even worse then he was already.

"That fight before... we didn't really break up did we?" he choked, hoping inside that it was just a tiny argument.

A tear fell from her sadly glistening eye and landed on kibas hand. But it wasn't a warm tear. It was cold.

"Kiba, I want you to understand that all I was meaning to do was help you." Her voice trembled, the result of her trying to hold back tears. "I wasn't trying to control your life; I just can't stand seeing you like this. I feel so useless, because I know I can't do anything. But when I decide I want to help, you yell at me and blame me for trying to control what's left of your life."

Kiba glared at her with understanding. Gee, she really knew how to make him feel bad. But hey, he deserved it. After all, look what he was putting her through . . . .

He couldn't think of anything to say. There was nothing he could say, but apologize.

"I'm sorry. You know I am, just please stay with me Ino. . . I need you."

_I need you._

The words echoed through Ino's head, making her shed a heart-warming smile across her face. Happiness started to evade her heart, as she slowly leaned in and gave him a kiss on his soft lips.

But then she remembered what she was going to do. She did go there to see kiba and to make sure he was okay after the operation, but there was another purpose. The whole reason she came to this creepy clinic was because she'd intended on putting a stop to this brutal operating. She'd had enough. This was the last time she was going to see him endure this again.

"Kiba, i know this isn't probably the right time to ask you this, but what is the percentage of these operations for Hana to be successful?"

Kiba was kind of set back by her question, but was in no condition to argue. They had just made up after all.

"18 percent."

Ino then became very mad inside. That was a very, very low chance.

So, that meant that Tsume and her team of medics were slowly killing her son, to save her daughter, who probably wouldn't even survive anyway. She is destroying a life for no reason. Ino didn't want to say it, but Hana's chance at survival was very grim, and the way kiba was going, his life was slowly slipping away as well.

She was slowly working up the guts to approach Tsume, and get the message across to her that she didn't have to let 2 of her kids die. But it was going to take all the guts she had. And who knows if it would even work.

She leant in and gave kiba a reassuring kiss on the lips.

That was what he wanted her to do. He wanted her to let him know it was all ok. And between them, it was. But there was still something lurking in the back of his head, wondering around without an answer. _Jintaya._

Kiba remained in the clinic bed for 3 hours, unable to move even the slightest. He was experiencing the most excruciating pain he had ever felt.

He fell asleep about half an hour after his talk with Ino, and as he glanced around the room, he realised she was nowhere to be seen. _She must have gone home_.

Feeling alone, kiba couldn't help but think of Jintaya. The tall, dark haired babe was flashing in his head, making kiba wish to be next to her.

_Why the fuck am i still thinking about her! I'm with Ino! I'm with Ino!_

The brunette was becoming extremely frustrated. Why were these feelings for Jintaya still present, when he was so upset about ending it with Ino? None of it made sense.

He clenched his fists tightly, digging his nails so far into the back of his hands that it started to bleed. He needed to see her. He needed to talk to Jintaya to clear things up.

Indolently, Kiba elevated himself up; ignoring the excruciating pain tearing through is chest. _ I need to see her. I need to see Jintaya._

He grabbed his shirt, and slowly put it on. His jacket was seated on the other side of the room, resting on a chair by a medic table. _Screw it. I don't need a fucking jacket._ He was in too much pain to even care.

He exited the room, peering around the corner to make sure no one was watching. He could hear a heated argument a few rooms down, but he wasn't going to go see it. He didn't care. His world was going to shit, so what would eaves dropping on an argument do to fix it?

The more kiba walked, the more his chest was starting to feel better. It was weird; because usually the more exercise kiba got after an operation the worse it felt. But now was different, he was enjoying being out of that hell hole. He was enjoying the fresh air. And he was excited to see Jintaya.

Wait. He was _excited_ to see _her. Oh no._

With every step kiba took, the more eagerness fulfilled his heart to see her. Even after experiencing the pain through his small break up with Ino, he was still being a complete fucking jerk and running back to this girl. Why the fuck hadn't he learnt his lesson?

He slowly approached the tree which Jintaya inhabited. It was big. No, it was _huge._

What seemed to be an amazingly built house rested upon its branches, creaking as the wind softly blew through its brushwood. And out of the corner of the residence, he saw a face peer at him curiously.

Kiba was short for breath. He had almost forgotten how sexy she was. He could smell her scent drifting along with the wind. Her sweet, drawing scent.

Before she could even invite him in, kiba was already climbing his way up into her home. He burst through the door, panting heavily as he eyed the girl in front of him.

She wasn't wearing anything but panties and an over sized T shirt. Kiba was instantly turned on.

_But, I can't do this... _ he thought in his crowded, confused head. _ Ino... what am I doing to her?_

Jintaya let a pleasing smile spread across her face. A playful glint in her eyes made kiba walk over to her, standing inches away from her face.

Boy, was she happy to see him. She hadn't seen him in only 2 days, but she missed what they did. She missed making impassioned yet fiery love to him, both kissing furiously until they were so lost for breath it made them exhausted. So why should she wait?

She rested her hand on the back of his neck, and looked into his powerful amber eyes. He enjoyed her soft hand cupping his neck, slightly and softly pulling at the hair on the back of his head. She let his hands slide from her waist up to her breasts, holding them gently as he attacked her with a powerful, forceful kiss.

She loved every second of it, him being in control. His dominance made her feel unbelievably vulnerable, but she loved it.

She grabbed the collar of his black T-shirt and pulled him back onto the bed, thudding onto the soft mattress behind them. She moaned pleasurably as he kissed her collarbone, gently sucking and nibbling on it as she let her hands wonder across his strong muscular back. His warm breath against her chest sent shivers running down her body, making her curl her feet.

She clenched kibas shoulders and rolled on top of him, reversing their position. She ran her nails down his chest, leaving a small trail of red marks temporarily scaring his torso. He squinted his eyes shut, moaning pleasurably to her soothing and deep touches. But this was about him. _He _was in control.

He tightly grabbed her waist, once again reversing their position so he was on top again. He continued to kiss her as he ran his hands up her arm smoothly, so they were stretched out above her head. He kissed her neck in all the right places, making her squeeze her eyes shut in delight. he had the power.

This is what he loved. Being in control. At times when he is helpless to resist enduring painful operations, having Jintaya to fall back on made him happy. He was a dominant guy, and she was a girl that let him prove that.

As two bodies grinded heatedly against one another, the feeling was so intense he knew it would end any minute. She grasped his tanned back, kissing his neck as he pushed inside her. She grabbed the hair on the back of his head, pulling it away and then closer to her again so she could nibble seductively on his earlobe. Jintaya wrapped her legs tightly around his waist, driving kiba even deeper inside her.

"Ino..." he moaned pathetically as he finished, collapsing onto the bed breathlessly.

_Oh shit_. What did he just say?

Through heavy pleasurable breaths, Jintaya frowned, perplexed with confusion.

"What the fuck?" she panted, beads of sweat slowly dripping down her chest and onto her breasts.

Kibas hands immediately flew up to his hair, clutching the sides of his head fiercely. _ Tell me I didn't just say Ino. _

_Fuck._

**A/N: thank you for reading! Haha, I bet your getting annoyed with him, aren't you? I know I am, even though I am the one writing it! Lol X D**

**Sorry this chapter was so late; I have just been stuck for what to write.**

**I have been reading some other people's stories and they have been awesome, so I got all depressed because it made my stories look like shit **** my stories are just so craply written. I'm getting put to shame! Lol xD**

**But if I get some reviews, maybe I won't be so depressed anymore. Hehe **

**Please review! xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

_Tell me I didn't just say Ino._

_Fuck._

Kiba felt his face go hot with embarrassment. He had just fantasised about Ino while making love to Jintaya. Shit, this was going to be awkward.

"Ino?" Jintaya asked, one eyebrow raised and her arms tightly folded against her chest.

Kiba shifted his gaze, staring at the wooden ceiling above him. But there was no point in trying to explain to Jintaya that it was a mistake.

It wasn't.

He had been thinking it was Ino he was fucking the whole time, even though he knew it was Jintaya. Ino was the one pictured in his mind, the one who he secretly wished he was making love to.  
But it was not like he didn't find Jintaya attractive. He thought she was gorgeous. So gorgeous in fact, that her beauty was either equal or better than Ino's. She was stunning; her long, smooth and lean legs were to die for, her silky black hair made her intense blue eyes sparkle and stand out as if they were bright blue diamonds in a plain of white sand. Her breasts were perfect, and her flat, smooth stomach was enough to put anyone under her spell.

"I'm. . . Uh . . . sorry Jintaya, I didn't mean to say that out loud . . ." He murmured, not daring to meet her gaze. It was _very_ awkward.

Deep down, Jintaya understood. She knew what she was doing was wrong, dishonest and immoral. For the first time since kiba had told her he had a girlfriend, Jintaya actually felt bad. _What have I been doing to this poor girl? She probably loves this guy with all her heart, only to have it torn out by me. . ._

Jintaya slowly moved into kiba, holding herself into his embrace. Kiba agreed to hold her, resting his arm around her shoulders as she snuggled into him.

"This Ino . . . She's the one, isn't she. . ." said Jintaya softly, only imagining how upset she would be if she found out about what they were doing.

Kiba exhaled, and closed his eyes. "That's the thing. . . I'm not sure if she is."

Kibas words left Jintaya speechless for a while, confused by what he said.

"Ino has been there for me, through the good times and the worst. I did love her, more than anything in the world. She . . . she saved me."

Kiba cleared his throat, and attempted to hold back the tears which were angrily gathering in his deep, brown eyes.

"But, over the past few months, I have been a complete fuck-wit to her. I treat her like shit, because I feel like my _life_ is going to shit. So I take all my anger out on her, and she doesn't deserve it. . ."

By now, kiba was angrily sobbing, pissed off at himself as he realised what he had done to her.

_She was my everything, my world. I wouldn't be here today if it wasn't for her. And this is how I repay her?_

Shoving his thoughts to the back of his head, kiba proceeded. "But when I'm with you, I'm different. You make me feel alive, you make me feel as if I _exist._ You have this energy that I crave to be around, and it's what keeps me coming back to you."

Jintaya slowly stroked his chest with her fingertips, feeling bad for the miserable Inuzuka who didn't know what he wanted. She didn't know what to do.

As much as she wanted Kiba to stay with her, she knew it wasn't fair. Jintaya herself was starting to fall for this guy, hard. He was everything she wanted him to be. _Brave, handsome, dominant_. But she was hiding a secret, a secret that might propel him away forever.

"Kiba, there is something I have to tell you . . ." she whispered softly, hesitating on whether or not she should inform him.

His arm rested on her shoulder, his hand stroking the soft skin which covered her arm.

"What is it, babe?" he asked her, looking deep into her powerful blue eyes.

Now she was confused, _babe?_ Did he want her, or Ino?

Confusion was starting to morph into frustration, as kiba wasn't only hurting Ino, he was hurting Jintaya too.

She hesitated before she attempted to tell him, but in the end, she knew she had too. She couldn't keep it from him any longer.

"When I was a baby, I wasn't abandoned by my parents . . ."

Kibas eyes squinted with interest. _I knew there was something about her...._

"I come from a village not far from here, and it wasn't a nice one, I'll tell you that. I was adopted, adopted into a family full of murderous criminals. After many years, I became one of them . . . and eventually became a rouge ninja. And one day, an attempted assassination went terribly wrong, and I got split up from my so called 'Family'. And so I ended up out here, living by myself where I know no one can find me."

Kiba continued to stare at Jintaya, a shocked but understanding expression on his face.

"Please, don't hate me..." she said quietly. One thing kiba noticed about Jintaya was that she didn't cry. She was strong, and held her ground with brute honesty. Kiba wasn't mad with her, because it was a mistake. People can do some stupid things sometimes, him being one of them.

"It's ok, I don't hate you. I understand." He said, softly stroking her arm. She lifted her gaze into his eyes, giving him a thanking look. But even with kiba knowing about her past, would it make him stay with her, or leave? Who did he want to be with? Who did he love?

Swallowing her fear, she kept her gaze, and asked kiba the question that would decide it all.

Amber orbs gazed into blue ones. Falling tears shedding from both.

"Kiba, do you love her?"

_X_

As the night covered the sky, sparkling stars lit up the dark, motionless streets. No one was out, except one certain man, one man who had endured it all. And his name was Kiba Inuzuka.  
He was walking back to a girl's house, actually, an unbelievably beautiful girl's house.

And as he reared her corner, he noticed her sulking helplessly on the front path, her pure face buried into the palms of her hands.

"Ino?" he asked with concern, sitting next to the sobbing girl on the foot path. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, attempting to keep her warm from the brisk night air.

"K-Kiba . . ." she cried, looking up into his piercing brown eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"I . . . I got into a fight with your mom . . . I finally worked up the guts to tell her to stop what she was doing. I walked straight up to her, and told her she was wrong. I told her I loved you with every inch of my heart, and that I am not going to sit and watch you go through that type of pain again, not now, not ever. And you'll be happy to know . . . it worked . . . she agreed to stop the operations."

An emotion surpassed kibas body, putting a massive smile across his face. Her words continued to repeat themselves in his mind. _It worked . . . she agreed to stop the operations._

His thoughts suddenly came to a stop as she proceeded to talk.

"But . . . it didn't go down so well . . . I probably just destroyed our future together. She hates me now, and told me to get the hell out of her life . . . but . . . as long as I have you, I should be ok, because I love you Kiba." she continued, through heart aching sobs.

That's when kibas smile faded, evaporating into the darkness which surrounded them. _As long as I have you, I should be ok, because I love you Kiba._

Swallowing his guilt and dread, he decided to tell Ino the truth.

"Ino, I . . . . ."

_X_

Kiba lied on her bed, arm wrapped around her waist tightly. He lost himself as he gazed into her amazing blue eyes, his heart melting instantly. They always did that. Ever since he first met her.

He ran a hand through her long, silky hair, not once taking his eyes off of her. She was so beautiful.

They were cuddled underneath a mess of blankets, each person refusing to take the warmth for granted. They were so happy, so lucky.

And deep down in his heart, he knew he had made the right choice. He broke the other girl's heart, but through her mess of tears, she understood. You have to be cruel to be kind.

He often thinks of her, wondering if she was doing ok. But for now, he was more than happy to be in the arms of the person that saved him.

"Kiba, I love you." she said softly, breathing in his comforting scent as she snuggled her gorgeous face into his chest.

He smiled to himself, so happy he could hold her in his arms.

"I love you too, Ino."

**So, what did you think?**

**I hope I made the right choice in the end (with the Pairing.) Sorry if I disappointed you!**

**Please review!**** I would love to hear what you have to say. The good and bad :D**

**Please don't hesitate to make a request either! Thank you for reading xD **


End file.
